I Like A Man In Uniform
by XxBeccixX
Summary: After turning his boss' shirts pink, refusing to adhere to the dress code and insulting a group of business men and women who want to back ShinRa, Reno thinks he's going to get it in the neck. But Rufus has other things in mind. A One shot smut piece.


**Here's another pretty one shot for all the people who liked Insubordination and Discovering Fanfiction. So this is third smut one shot and I hope you enjoy it as much as I loed writing it! I adore this pairing and I think that's why it took me such a long time to get this out, unlike the first two that usually took a couple of days, this has taken me a week before I felt happy with it. This couple is what actually got me interested in the slash fiction, so, once again, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did my maiden RenoxRufus fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own either Reno, Rufus, any other characters mentioned or the magical world of Final Fantasy VII all credit to Squaresoft.**

* * *

**Like A Man In Uniform**

"Reno, stop tugging on your collar, you'll ruin the shirt."

The red-head reluctantly removed his two fingers from the stiff collar that seemed intent on reducing the amount of oxygen that was reaching his brain. He couldn't understand why he'd been required to come along, everyone knew he hated these jobs; and the fact that he had to dress like Rude and all the other Turks had just pushed him further than he was willing to go. He was certain this had something to do with the laundry incident that had happened last week, where he'd accidentally dyed the Wutaian's shirts pink. How was he meant to know that if he put a pair of red socks in there the colour would run? Damn, it wasn't like he'd done it on **purpose**, even if the final result had been highly amusing. What was Tseng doing with red socks anyway?! Shooting a tragically over dramatic look at his partner Reno scowled, folding his arms like a spoilt child only to sigh loudly and start tugging at his tie angrily.

"Man, I fuckin' **hate **these things! Hate 'em! Why did I hafta come again? I have betta things ta do, man. I could be fuckin' home, sleeping, yo!"

"Drinking more likely," Rude mumbled, hitting the red-head's hand once again as it rose to tug at the top button of his shirt. Sighing, the bald man couldn't help but wonder, not for the first time, what he had done to deserve such a partner. Yes they were good friends, but in all honesty the man was such a child sometimes, except perhaps when the man was off his face drunk, then he would act like an immature child with raging hormones…Or rather, more out of control hormones than Reno usually had when he was sober.

"It's customary for the President's body guards to be present at board meetings, you know that. Since it has taken him nearly two years since the remnants to convince people that ShinRa has changed **you** need to be on your best behaviour…You **were **listening to Tseng when he explained all of this during out briefing, weren't you?"

"A few things might'a slipped past me…No offence, man, bu' I was more interested in tha' pink shirt…" the Turk snickered, folding his arms as he lazed against the wall, crossing his ankles.

"Reno…"

"Wha? Oh com'on, partner, you can' tell me you didn' think it was funny!"

"Reno…It doesn't matter whether or not I found it amusing, you should have been paying attention."

"Yeah, yeah. So wha did Dot-Man say this time?"

"Overall, do our jobs. We're Turks; it's our job to protect the President. It's our job to keep him safe."

"Safe? Tha' bastard don' need no one ta keep him safe, yo. He jump's offa buildin's unless ya failed ta notice…Fuckin' big ones too. And we both know he can handle a gun betta than both of us. Me; I'm a shit shot, we all know tha', but you, he could out gun you and ya know it. I think he likes playin' tha' hero ya know? It's a bit of a change from hurtin' people."

"Hmmm…What about you?"

"Me? I'm getting' paid, yo, feels nice not havin' Strife harassing me every time I go ta do one of ma missions, bu' I guess I still see 'im a lot. Can' stay away from Seventh Heaven much, the drinks too good…Not too sure 'bout tha' company. Brooding Blondie's always go' tha' good spot in tha' corner…Other than tha' though this whole change don' bother me."

There was a long silence in which Rude remained silent and Reno could tell he was thinking. Seeing how he couldn't see the man's eyes, the red-head raised his hand to tug at the incessant choking the collar caused, tugging at it furiously. Before the bald man could realise that his partner had reverted to his old habit, the soft ping of a button popping, and landing somewhere in the corridor, never to be found again, sounded. The red-head gave a small chuckle, grinning ruefully at his partner, feeling the glare that radiated from behind the sunglasses.

"Heh…Sorry, yo, couldn' help it…Feels betta though…" Reno said still smiling sheepishly as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his suit jacket. This was much better, more natural, more him, more Reno, more I-don't-give-a-shit-what-you-think-now-fuck-off. He was just about to start on the buttons of said shirt when his name was called angrily from down the corridor, closely followed by loud footsteps. The voice was undoubtedly Tseng's.

"Yo, Dot-Man! We were just talking about you!" Reno called excitedly, turning to scan the man walking towards them. His smile slipped however, when he didn't see a trace of pink. Instead, the dark haired man was wearing an overly-large shirt, the sleeves rolled up under the customary suit jacket to hide the evidence that it was in fact too big for him.

"Wha' happened to the shirt, yo? Pink was a good colour on you!"

"Rude kindly offered me one of his, its a little too big, but appreciated none the less. Elena did offer me hers, but that was too small…"

"An' it's cut for a woman, righ'? I dunno, Sir, I'm sure ya could pull it off!"

Tseng sighed impatiently, slapping Reno's hand away as the red-head aimed a finger at the small dot on his forehead, his mouth widened in a childishly over-confident grin. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the leader of the Turks quietly examined the man in front of him, "What am I going to do with you Reno? Straighten your uniform, the board meeting is almost over and I won't have you intimidating our guests."

"Sometimes tha's just wha' they need, Boss, stops 'em from even thinkin' 'bout assassinating the Boss-man." Reno said with a grin, raising his hands to his shirt. Instead of adjusting the tie as he was told, he quickly unbuttoned the first three buttons on his now slightly creased shirt, tugging it from the waistband of his slacks. Reno pouted slightly at his Boss and stuffed his hands in his pockets, grinding the ball of his foot into the tiled floor, "Is all of this 'bout those damn shirts, yo? I told ya I was sorry!"

"No, Reno, it's not about the shirts, your pay package will cover the replacements, I'm more worried about the people who are about to leave the room you were meant to be guarding," Tseng said calmly, ignoring the way the red-head's mouth dropped when the Wutaian told him the shirts would be replaced by his own money.

"Wha' the fuck yo! You should clean ya own Shiva-damn shirts, tha' way when somethin' goes wrong, you have no one ta blame but yourself!" the red-head ranted, clenching his fists by his side, the only thing restraining him the firm hand of his partner on his tense shoulder.

The bemused look on the taller male's face disappeared and was replaced with his usual business-like expression. Only his eyes would tell of his amusement and even that was gone, instead replaced with…Fear? Worry? Reno couldn't tell, nor could he bring himself to care.

"I ain't paying for your fuckin' shirts! S'not my fault I didn' know that red socks turned white shirts pink! "

"I'm not going to get into an argument with you right now, Reno. It's not the time." Tseng told him stiffly, watching Rude's hand tighten on the Turk's shoulder, his eyes flicking to the side before focusing on the still fuming man in front of him.

"Wha'? 'Cause a bunch of rich stiffs are in the other room! Like I give a shit! I ain't payin' for your shirts!"

Reno noted with satisfaction that Tseng's expression tightened at the mention of the men and woman who were in the board meeting, only vaguely aware that Rude had removed his hand and was adjusting his suit behind him. The bald man coughed uncomfortably, though the red-head had no idea why and muttered his name. That was enough to tell him that something was wrong, the big guy wouldn't usually interrupt one of his fights with Tseng; then there was the worried expression on said Wutaian's face to consider, the man was opening and closing his mouth as though he'd just sprout wings and swore to give up his life of womanizing and drinking.

"Reno."

The cool, icily sharp voice that had not been spoken by Tseng or Rude set the Turk's body on edge and he straightened up. Reno turned to see Rufus Shinra standing in front of a group of well dressed men and women. His eyes widened slightly but the man didn't let his surprise show, he wasn't a Turk for nothing. Besides, he had the feeling that he didn't need to be worried about his Boss, after all, if the President's expression was anything to go on, amusement that only Reno could bring out shining in his crystal blue eyes, he would be fine.

"Yea', Sir?"

"Would you mind taking your argument else were? The rich stiffs need to get past."

Tseng looked mortified and Rude might as well have been a statue as Reno quickly stepped out of the way with a quick nod. Rufus swiftly turned to the dark haired man and nodded, snapping Tseng out of his shocked reverie.

"Right, yes sir. If everyone could follow me, I'll escort you all down to your cars," the male said, masking his emotions with many years of experience, watching the guests file past the President who was looking at Reno carefully.

"Would you accompany him, Rude? I need to have a word with Reno," Rufus said finally, his arms folded across his chest, staring at the red-headed Turk, crystal eyes locked on aqua. If Rude hadn't known any better, he could have sworn they were having a conversation, the man nodded slightly; casting his partner a worried look, then followed the retreating group down the hall.

"You're going to be the death of Tseng, do you know that?" Rufus asked finally, moving his hand to pluck at the man's gaping shirt. "First you dye his shirts pink, I congratulate you for that, I can say I haven't laughed that hard for a while; then, you disregard your uniform while on duty and, as if that wasn't enough, you insult my guests in front of them."

"Yea' well, I'm a natural."

"Hmmm…A natural what?"

"Casanova." Reno said casually, his gaze suddenly hungry as he locked their eyes again.

"Oh really? How so?"

"I know exactly how ta ge' **you** alone."

"And why would you want to do that…Turk."

"So I can screw your brains out…Boss."

The two men shared a quick glance, and before either of them realised, Reno had his boss pinned against the opposite wall, the strawberry-blonde's hands held above him in one of Reno's. The Turk's eyes glistened dangerously and Rufus felt his groin tighten, arching his neck back to rest his head against the wall while the red-head attacked his neck.

Reno's teeth not so gently bit the pale exposed flesh beneath his lips, enjoying the gasp he coaxed from the President. The red-head sucked on the bite gently, flicking his tongue across the growing crimson blot blossoming on Rufus' neck, feeling the chest pinned beneath his own rise and fall with heavy, irregular pants. The gasps quickly morphed into soft half moans when the Turk's free hand gripped golden strands and tugged. Smirking against Rufus' skin, Reno dragged his tongue from the base of his neck to his ear, disengaging to harass the man's lobe, nipping the arch lightly.

"Masochist."

"And you know it…" Rufus mumbled back, closing his eyes as Reno's hand tugged harder at his hair, reprimanding him for speaking.

When the assault on his neck ceased for a moment, Rufus ducked his head and captured the eager lips of the man against him. They remained like that for a second, until the Turk's impatience got the better of him and his tongue ran across his boss' lower lip, parting his own to bite down gently. Reno's own heavy breaths joined Rufus' as the strawberry-blonde locked his mouth over the red-head's, his tongue gently teasing the Turk's.

A soft, possessive growl emitted from Reno's chest and his tongue quickly retaliated with harder, dominant strokes. Tilting the man's head back with a tug to Rufus' hair, he crushed their mouths together, his fingers tunnelling the man's hair until his hand flattened to the back of the head against him. Pressing a little firmer, he traced the President's teeth with his tongue before pressing the other wet muscle to the roof of his mouth.

Reno tensed slightly with tested patience as Rufus' hips ground into his, the considerable bulge pressing against his thigh. Growling again, he released the man's hands and bought both of his to the strawberry-blonde's thighs, lifting him against the wall. Panting, the pair pulled away, breathing heavily while Reno pressed his hips between Rufus' legs, taking great pleasure in the way his boss arched his back with a soft groan of appreciation.

"Boardroom. Now."

Not bothering to reprimand Rufus for giving him an order, Reno backed towards the door, letting the man wrap his legs round his waist and guide him to the room with gentle nudges of his cheek against his chin. Letting go of one thigh, Reno reached behind him and pushed the handle before backing into the room, locking his mouth with Rufus'. Grinning, the red-head pulled his lips from his boss' and dropped the man, letting him fall gracelessly to the floor.

"What that hell, Reno!" Rufus shouted angrily, slamming the door and picking himself up, glaring at the cocky Turk now leaning on the table.

"Just letting you know who's **really**in charge here…" Reno laughed, ruffling his red hair slightly, knowing exactly how to push Rufus where he wanted. He knew where all the man's buttons were. After all, where was the fun if people just gave in, he wanted to know he deserved his dominance, he wanted a little fight. Just as he'd expected, the strawberry-blonde in front of him tensed, looking too much like that damn Dark Nation for his own good. No wonder he'd got so pissed off with Strife when the Chocobo-head had killed him, they were two of the same kind.

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Me."

"We'll see about that," Rufus growled and leapt at the red-head, pinning him against the table with one fluid movement, scattering papers with little regard. Forcing his mouth on Reno's, the President was surprised to feel no resistance as his tongue probed his mouth, the Turk's own tongue moving complacently with his. This wasn't what he wanted though, not how he wanted his favourite Turk, he wanted the fire, the danger that was Reno. He wanted to be in the red-head's position, for Reno to pin him against the highly polished metal and bite him, kiss him, take him in a way that only the red-head could. Growling slightly again, Rufus sat up, straddling the man's waist, his hands fisting his shirt.

"Who's in charge now, Turk?"

"Still me, you just got played."

Taking Rufus' momentary stunned silence to his advantage, the Turk quickly rolled them over and pinned the man's hands above his head in one hand. Grinning down at the well concealed shock on his boss' face he gently licked the mark he'd left on the strawberry-blonde's neck, nipping the skin lightly and eliciting a soft, slightly strained, moan.

"Don' try ta hold them back…I wanna hear ya scream. 'Sides, this mark righ' 'ere would sugges' tha' I'm in charge and tha' I own you, don' ya think?" Reno whispered into the man's ear, tracing the ridge lightly with his tongue, his free hand trailing down Rufus' chest to fiddle with the man's waistband, skilled fingers brushing the bulge growing there. A guttural groan passed the man's slightly parted lips closely followed by anticipating pants; the red-head smirked, dragging his tongue across the slightly quivering lower lip.

It was easy to get drunk on the power Rufus offered him, so easy to abuse it. Sometimes he needed a firm reminder than he had one of the most powerful men on the planet between his thighs.

"Stop teasing me right now, Reno! I swear to the Cetra if you don't fuck me into this table right now I'm docking your pay!" Rufus snarled, arching his back as Reno rubbed the heel of his palm across his inner thigh.

"Say please," the red-head teased, his lips attacking the man's neck to scatter his thoughts, leaving his boss as an incoherent puddle between his lips. Biting a little harder, he allowed himself to enjoy the deep groan the man made, the same word coming to mind as it had earlier.

_Masochist._

Rufus growled slightly when Reno's words finally made sense in his pleasure numbed mind. Beg? He was Rufus Shinra. He had been the planet's most feared man, the man who never cried, never bled. He wouldn't beg for something as simple as sex. Even if the red-headed Turk was the best lay he'd ever had.

Reno smirked once more, biting his boss' ear lobe gently, tugging at the now sensitive flesh, his hand roving to the man's waistline before his inquisitive fingers slid past the fabric. Feeling the shudder that ran up the strawberry-blonde's body, the Turk let his hand wrap round the erection, just holding.

"Bein' intentionally stubborn today ain't we sir?" he mumbled into Rufus' ear, biting the lobe hard, earning a loud groan from the shaking body beneath him.

"Are you going to screw me or not," the President asked flatly somehow managing to keep his voice level despite the administrations the red-head was giving. That trait had always been a point for Reno's respect, the fact that despite everything that was being inflicted to his body the man could still keep his voice level was something he enjoyed breaking when he bought his boss to the limit of his control.

"Oh I'm gonna screw ya, Boss, and I'm gonna make ya scream too," Reno chuckled, one hand moving to pop the buttons on the white suit jacket as his other continued to tease Rufus' thigh. "What I don' undastand is why ya have ta wear so many damn layers!"

The strawberry-blonde's laugh was released as a strangled cry due to the red-head Turk finally rubbing his erection firmly through the fabric of his trousers, grinding his hips up. A snarl of frustration escaped his lips as the delicious friction disappeared and he locked his furious eyes with the amused aqua orbs above him. He was about to say something unbelievably sarcastic but Reno had finally reached his bare chest and had bowed his head to flick his tongue against his hard nipples, his voice catching in his throat with a low groan.

"I've go' it."

"Got what, Reno?"

"Why ya wear so many layers."

Rufus quirked an eyebrow in genuine interest. "Oh?"

"You're a scrawny bastard, ya needed it ta make ya look more intimidating, it's become habit."

"I'll have you know, **Turk**, that I wear this suit because – Oh God."

"Ya can call me Reno."

The Turk smirked as Rufus scowled at him; it had become habit now in any of their sexual encounters for him to say that line. It was almost tradition and the familiarity of the moment sent a jolt of anticipation shoot through his gut, he knew what was going to come now. Slender fingers bought him back to reality as the President tugged the navy suit jacket from his shoulders, a soft gasp of his own escaping his parted lips as they travelled lightly over the nubs on his own chest, pressing his hips firmly to Rufus'.

While Rufus fiddled with the few buttons on his shirt that were done up, Reno searched his pockets for the lube he stored there for such occasions. Smirking down at the strawberry-blonde, his eyes clouding further with lust when the tube came into sight, the red-head rocked back onto his heels and popped the button on the white pants, hooking his fingers into the waistband, tugging the trousers, and the boxers beneath, down in one fluid motion.

Rufus couldn't stop his breath from hitching when the Turk spread his legs and slicked his fingers, subconsciously licking his lips when the man pressed the pad of one finger against his entrance. He arched his back as the finger quickly slid inside him, and another groan came, unbidden, from his throat. He could feel Reno's invading finger searching and suddenly his hips jerked up, his vision flaring white as the Turk gently rubbed his prostate, the constant stimulation leaving him panting, arms outstretched and hands grasping the edges of the table.

"Now, Reno…Oh Shiva…Now!"

"Say please," the red-head mumbled, his free hand quickly releasing the extremely tight slacks, kicking them off and leaving his erection jutting out proudly from his body.

Rufus almost managed to keep his promise to himself that he wouldn't beg for his favourite Turk, almost. His teeth ground together as he chewed on the words he was determined to not let loose. As a second and third finger was added with a particularly hard jab to his prostate, however, he couldn't hold back to torrent of curses that escaped his lips.

"Holy shit! Fuck me now! Please, Reno, now!"

"Well, that weren' so hard was it? Since ya asked so nicely."

Reno somehow managed to find the lube again and with the skill gained through practise, he unscrewed the cap with his teeth and slicked his length, trying desperately not to think about the clenching heat he'd soon be sheathed in. Hurriedly kneeling between his boss' legs, the red-head tossed the man's legs up onto his shoulders, removed his fingers and pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against the prepared ring of muscle. Locking his eyes with Rufus' the Turk thrust into the tight passage with one clean movement.

The strawberry-blonde cried out with a mixture of pleasure and pain as Reno thrust into him, the sparks of sheer delight rocketing through his lower abdomen as the red-head hit his prostate dead on. The Turk seemed to realise and when the spasming heat relaxed slightly, he rocked forward at the same angle with greater force. The simple movement elicited another pleasure filled cry from the usual stoic President and the red-head couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of complete power over the man.

Drunk on the sensations, Reno picked up the pace, encouraged by the verbal demands of his lover and the clenching of his body around his erection. He could feel the heat coiling and lashing in his abdomen from the impending orgasm and growling, he fisted Rufus' own erection.

"Harder! Oh holy Cetra! Reno!"

Complying with the order, too far gone to reprimand him for the out of character remark, the red-head snapped his hips forward, grunting slightly, resting his forehead on the perfect, porcelain chest beneath him.

"Sweet Shiva, Rufus! You're so tight!"

Rufus' eyes were glazed in blissful pleasure as the Turk rolled his hand up his swollen flesh, pressing his thumb to the tip, rubbing in small circular motions. He could feel the sweat on his body and the sweat on Reno's, he could feel the red-head's breath on his chest, he could feel the rough texture of the Turk's tongue as it grazed his nipple. That was all he could do; feel. His vision flashed with white as Reno's erection hit his prostate once again, his eyes rolling back into his head with a breathy groan, grinding his hips down as Reno thrust into him.

"R-Reno…I'm going…to…"

"Tha's righ' baby, come for me!" the Turk snarled, practically slamming into the man as his control dissolved into nothing. The pressure was becoming unbearable, but the end was in sight, that blissful release was so close. It was then the tight heat around him clenched, the body beneath him writhing with ecstasy, virtually screaming his name at the top of his lungs. That was all it took. Seeing Rufus completely disarmed, completely oblivious and loving every moment of it was all he needed to send him over the edge. With a cry that resembled his boss' name, Reno came, holding the slender body beneath him close as he rode out the onslaught of mind shattering pleasure.

For a few moments the pair remained as a panting mass of over sensitised flesh, until Rufus gently pushed a very much sated Reno off of him.

"Ya never loose ya touch, Rufus."

"Nice to know, Reno," the strawberry-blonde muttered, glancing down at the heap of red hair that was now resting on his chest, auburn eyelashes brushing the high chiselled cheek bones. This had been happening for a while now, it had started out with the two trying to find a way to relieve their stress and tension, but now…Things were getting difficult. Messy. Reno was less content to just get dressed straight away; instead he preferred to rest for a few minutes enjoying both Rufus' company and the pleasant afterglow of the act they had just participated in.

What the President found even more disturbing was the fact that he didn't care about the display of affection and, even though he would never admit it, had shown his own unorthodox affection in return.

"We should move."

"Don' wanna," Reno mumbled like a child, but sat up anyway, hopping off the table with energy Rufus envied. The man quickly located his slacks and tugged them on, assaulting his boss with his own white pants and boxers. He snickered loudly when the man's heavy arms didn't respond quickly enough and the fabric hit him square in the face.

"Dot-man's gonna be really pissed at me, ya know that?"

"What over?" Rufus questioned, somehow managing to dress quicker than Reno despite the extra layers and buttons. Tightening the tie beneath the collar, the strawberry-blonde shrugged on his jacket, watching the Turk wrestle with his shirt.

"Well…He'll be convinced tha' I jus' ruined ShinRa's business prospects, won' he? An' he's still pissed at me for the whole shirt thing…"

"You're using an expansive vocabulary today, Turk."

"Yea' well I've been 'round you too long, ain't I? It was bound ta happen at some point."

"I guess it would…I'll pay for Tseng's shirts."

"Thanks, sir. Ya heard our…Discussion then?"

"I was standing behind you the whole time, did you honestly not notice?"

"No, no' really…" Reno mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck before grinning at his superior, "Ya not mad a' me?"

"For what?"

"Showin' ya up."

"Of course not, it was for a good cause, like I told you earlier; I haven't laughed so hard at Tseng's expense in a very long time."

"So why ya payin' for his shirts?"

Rufus allowed one of his rare, sly smiles to spread over his lower face, a smile he saved for such times with the Turk. He slowly approached Reno and plucked at the man's open collar.

"One, because it'll keep you happy; two, because I like a man in uniform."

"Yo' blackmailing me ta star' brushing up, sir?"

"Of course."

"Ya like me jus' the way I am."

A true, sincere smile graced the President's lips and he strode to the door, quickly pushing it open.

"I'll keep that in mind, Reno. But my statement stands true, I like a man in uniform...No matter how scruffy that uniform may be."


End file.
